


It Had to Be Pink

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Not Unless Sam Says [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dildos, Dom Sam, Multi, No Wincest, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesomes, Vibrators, my mom would be crushed to nothing if she ever knew i wrote this crap, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Roxy Davenports July Writing Challenge, and my prompt was "Holy fuck!"</p><p>The idea all started for this fic when I got some anon hate telling me that I couldn't make Dean a sub. (HA! I do what I want)<br/>And while he's not a sub, he most definitely is a god damn bottom in this fic! :)</p><p>Ps. this has not been beta'd. all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to Be Pink

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/strap-on-sex-toys/sp-vibrating-dual-harness-14240.aspx) is the harness used. (But I took away the handheld controller)
> 
> also, you get two fics in one night, because I've got one more challenge to finish and I want to be able to devote the next few days to that fic. :) Enjoy!

Dean’s breaths are purposeful as he lays on the bed with his half-hard cock resting wetly against the inside of his thigh. Your back is facing him, so Dean can’t see exactly what’s going on – but he knows, _oh God_ , he knows.

Every time Sam tightens a strap on your hip, fits that black leather harness around your thighs and waist just perfect, Dean’s dick fills a little bit more. He can feel his finger-stretched asshole clenching in on itself and can feel warm lube sliding out of him. Dean’s cock jerks, aching to be touched, but he keeps his lube-slick fingers twisted in the sheets and he waits – somewhat patiently.

Dean knows _exactly_ how he got here, but that’s something that _isn’t_ going to be talked about again. A little liquor may have been involved during the initial discussion – where Dean stated that he’d only be on board if Sam didn’t talk _directly to him_ – but there’s no liquor, right now. Dean’s as sober as he’s ever going to get. There’s no whiskey in his system to dull his senses, no bourbon to calm his nerves; he doesn’t need it, doesn’t want it. Dean doesn’t have any nerves, just an aching cock and a lubed-up asshole, waiting to be filled.

Sam’s kneeling in front of you, buckling what needs to be buckled and adjusting what needs to be adjusted. He’s almost done, just has to snap the dildo into the harness, but there’s still a part that Sam’s not even mentioned. In addition to the opening in the front of the harness, there is also one in the strap that goes between your legs. That space is for a vibrating plug fit to go inside of you wherever Sam decides, but he’s not even taken the plug out of the drawer.

Just as you take a breath to ask Sam about it, he stands up in front of you and bumps the soft, jelly dildo against your lips. Without being told, you open, and with Sam’s free hand fisted in the back of your hair, he works the dildo at random depths in your mouth and explains, “I’ll give you and Dean a little bit to figure things out. You listen to him and do what he says. If he wants you to fuck him hard, you do it, but you wait until I tell you to make him come. Got it, little girl?”

Still with the dildo pushed deep in your mouth and Sam’s hand wrapped tight in your hair, you can only answer, “Mmm hmm.”

“Good girl.” Sam pulls the dildo out of your mouth, kisses you, the gets back on his knees to snap the dildo into place. “See if Dean wants to use the other lube. It’s in the drawer.”

As Sam tugs your hips this way and that to get the dildo in the harness, you reach behind him and take _the other lube_ out of the dresser drawer. After twisting your upper body around, you start to hold the bottle up for Dean to see, but before you do, you take a minute to look at how he’s spread out naked on Sam’s bed. He sweating a little around his hairline, his lips darkened and shiny, and his fists are clenched tight onto the sheets like he doesn’t trust himself to keep them off of his hardening cock.

Noticing that you’re still for a little bit, Sam looks up at you and sees you staring at Dean. Smirking, Sam gives the strap-on harness a good tug, yanking you out of what he assumes is one filthy thought after another. When he sees you blush, he kisses your thigh, then nods to the bottle of lube in your hand, reminding you of what he told you to do.

Getting back to the task at hand, you hold the lube up so that Dean sees it and silently ask him if he wants it. He looks at you, confused, and holds up the bottle of lube that he already has. Giving Dean a break and not explaining the slight-numbing properties that the second lube has, you toss the tube to him. He catches it and looks at writing on the label. A few seconds later, Dean’s head falls back onto the pillow, and he rolls his eyes, sighing. Lifting his hands to show a measurement of four inches and then eight, without words, Dean asks you how big the dildo is.

You already know how big it is, but you still look down at Sam, who is busy making sure everything this is perfectly in place. Without looking back at Dean, you raise your arms above your head and measure out what your best guess is six and a half inches.

Dean makes a noise and doesn’t toss the second bottle of lube back to you.

Just as you reach behind Sam to close the dresser drawer, he slides his fingers through the second hole in the leather harness, pushing them up into your pussy. A surprised moan slips out of your mouth and you quickly grab onto Sam’s shoulders.

Looking up at you, Sam slowly eases his fingers in and out of you. “You didn’t think I’d forget about you, did you, little girl?”

“Sam, I didn’t- didn’t know if you were going to use it,” you answer truthfully, tightening your grip on Sam’s shoulders.

“I planned on it,” Sam tells you, still watching your face. “But I can’t decide between here…” He pushes his fingertips against your g-spot, groaning at how your back arches up, nipples pushed out into nothing but air. Sliding his other hand over your hip and down your ass, Sam runs his fingers over your tight hole. “Or _here_?”

When you only whine, Sam pulls you closer to him, the plastic dildo brushing against his stubbled jaw. With his fingers just brushing over your asshole, he crooks his arm around you further and borrows some slick from your pussy. After a little bit of time, he’s got two fingers in both places, moving them _perfectly_.

Sliding your hands from Sam’s shoulders up into his hair, you pull him closer while trying to push into his hands. He lets you, but takes his fingers away from your ass, his fingers in your pussy not stopping. “I think _here_ , little girl.”

Feeling your fingers in his hair and hearing you moaning and whispering his name, Sam only shushes you. Keeping his eyes on your face, he reaches for the second attachment for the harness. Just when he can feel you clenching around his fingers, Sam withdraws them, telling you through your gasps and whines, “Hold still. I’m going to snap it in, then do the last buckles.”

Keeping your back to Dean, Sam fits and secures the plug in the harness, eases it into your pussy, so that the leather is flush with your dripping skin. Then, he pulls the last two straps up over the center of your ass cheeks and buckles them to the part of the harness wrapped around your waist.

After checking everything over one more time, making sure that everything is tight, secure, and in place, Sam looks up at you. “How’s that feel, little girl? Anything too tight or too loose?”

You run your fingers over every buckle and strap, and when you feel everything is as it’s supposed to be, you answer, “Everything’s good, Sam.”

“Good girl,” Sam praises you and gives the tip of your fake cock a showy suck like it’s some kind of reward.

Of course, you can’t feel it, but you still moan softly and bite your lip, admiring him.

Sam sees you, chuckles as he takes his mouth away, and stands up. “Before you start, make Dean say the safeword and then you do whatever he says. He knows the rules and what he can and can’t tell you to do.”

“Yes, Sam.”

Standing up, so that he’s towering over you, Sam tips your chin up. “I want you to say it too. I know you know it, and I know you’re good, but I want you to say it for me, little girl.”

Immediately, you do as you’re told. “Impala.”

For just a minute, Sam stands in front of you, holding your chin in his hand. You don’t take your eyes away from him, but you can feel him tugging on the dildo. He’s stroking both himself and you at the same time, and God, you want to see.

Like Sam knows, he asks, “You wanna watch me, don’t you, little girl?” After you answer him, he holds your chin up for another handful of seconds, then lets it go, following your eyes as you look down.

Sure enough, Sam’s got the plastic cock in his hand, next to his, slowly stroking them both. Your breath catches in your throat as you watch. Without asking for permission, you slowly bring your hands up to stroke Sam and the dildo, but he quickly grabs your wrists and bends down to kiss you.  

Murmuring against your lips, Sam gently asks, “Do you need me to do anything? I know I can’t say anything to Dean, but if you need help….”

Stepping up on your tiptoes, you kiss Sam again, pressing your lips hard against his. You wiggle your wrists to try to get him to let them go, and when he does, you wrap them around the back of his neck. Just as you do, he takes your ass in his hands and lifts you up off the floor until your mouth is level with his.

“I’m good, Sam,” you promise between kisses. You’re not even sure that he hears you, but then he nods his head, kisses you softly one more time, then lets your body slide down his until your feet touch the floor.

“God, I can’t fucking wait to watch you, little girl,” he quietly says in your ear, then gives your neck a couple of nips with his teeth.

You tilt your head to the side to give Sam more room, gasping when he reaches up to pull and tug on your nipples. Just as you start to moan and clench around the plug pushed up inside your pussy, Sam takes his hands away, turns you around, and sends you on your way to his bed and Dean with a smack on your ass.

Dean watches you climb up on the bed, seeing how your lips are already swollen and how hard and reddened your nipples are. He stays where he is on the bed, but when you’re within arm’s reach, he takes your hips in his hands, guiding you to where he wants you. When you’re kneeling between his parted thighs, Dean looks at the harness and the fake, hot pink cock bobbing between your legs.

He chuckles. “It had to be pink, didn’t it, kitten?”

You only grin at him, and he sighs when your fingertips drag down the insides of his thighs and back up to his bent and spread knees. A quiet groan slips from Dean’s lips when you lean over him, fake and real cocks pressed together, your lips on his.

“Say it, Dean,” you murmur between kisses, pulling away slightly from his lips and making him chase your mouth. “Say the safeword.” He grunts a little, like he thinks he doesn’t need the safeword, so you add, “If you say it, kitten will do _whatever_ you tell her to do.”

Dean grunts again, but his hands come up from the bed and pull your face tighter to his. Just as you start to protest, start to tell him that he _has_ to say it, Dean barely whispers it, “Impala.”

“Good boy,” you answer back just as softly, smiling when you hear Dean’s breath catch in his throat. “Tell me what to do.”

With a pleased smirk on his face, Dean asks, “You ever done this before?”

“Have you?” You answer his question with another one, not missing a beat.

Smirking, Dean says, “I don’t think that’s how this works, kitten. _You_ just said you’d do whatever I told you to do, and I want to know, _have you ever done this before_?”

Feeling a little stuck, not wanting to tell Dean something that you’re not supposed to, you look over at Sam. Just like always, his heavy-lidded eyes are glued onto you, watching you move and follow his every instruction. Already so turned on, Sam’s fingers are wrapped around his cock, his thumb dragging over the ridge. Licking his lips, he answers your question with a nod of his head.

“I’ve done it before,” you answer Dean, offering no other details, then re-ask your question, “Have you?”

“Yeah,” Dean tells you, also keeping the particulars to himself. “Same sort of set-up.” He gestures to the black leather harness and dildo. “But kitten,” Dean adds with a cocky grin, “it was never pink.”

“I’m sure I could find a different one, but it might be bigger,” you tease, lightly scratching your nails up and down Dean’s sides.

“Pink’ll do,” he quickly answers, pulling your face back to his and nipping at your lips. Sliding his hands down your body, Dean pulls you close with one hand and takes your fake cock in his other hand, slowly stroking the soft plastic. “I opened myself up some, but if you’re gonna get that size six pink lady in my ass, I’m gonna need you to help me out a little bit more. Grab that other lube, kitten.”

After pushing yourself up onto your knees, you squeeze some of lube onto the tip of your pointer finger, but Dean reaches up and adds your middle finger into the dollop of lube as well. When you’re done, he takes away tube away, guides your fingers down between his legs, spreading them wider for you, and sighs, “Go slow, kitten,” a couple of slow seconds later, so quietly adding, “Let me feel it.”

Dean’s quiet words make your breath catch in your throat and add to the aching need in your core. Wanting more, you clench your already-soaked pussy around the soft, plastic plug, but it just makes the ache so much worse. Desperately trying to ignore it, you drag your slick fingertips over Dean’s slightly puffy hole, adding the new lube to what’s already there.

Dean’s right; he did loosen himself up. Two of his thick fingers equal almost three of yours, and the tips of your fingers easily slide past his loosened rim, right inside of him.

Gasping in pleasure and pushing his head back against the pillows, Dean clenches around your fingers. His hand tightens on your hip, the other leaving your fake cock to lightly brush his fingers along his.

Biting your bottom lip, you keep pushing your fingers in and out of Dean, randomly pausing to circle the rim. Feeling yourself drip and ache around the hot pink plug just barely stretching your pussy, you watch him stroke the underside of his leaking cock with the calloused pads of his fingertips.

“A-another one, kitten,” he stutters out, squeezing his eyes shut. When he feels the slick tips of your fingers obediently push against him, Dean grabs the backs of his knees and tilts his hips up, lifting his ass for you.

Just as the tips of your three fingers breach Dean’s asshole, you feel Sam come up behind you. Taking your hips in his hands, he kneels around your shins and slides his cock along the smooth leather harness covering your pussy. “I can feel how wet you are. You’re so soaked that you’re leaking around the harness,” Sam whispers in your ear, giving it a bite with his teeth, then adds, “I like it.”

Both you and Dean groan when Sam’s hands skim up your waist and ribs and cup your breasts. You try to arch your chest forward to push your breasts harder into Sam’s hands, but he whispers in your ear again, “No, little girl. I want you to hand me that lube and put your ass up for me. You’re gonna blow Dean while I open you up.”

“Shit,” Dean groans loudly, tightening his hands on the backs of his knees. With hooded eyes, he watches you hand Sam the bottle of lube that is just barely taking the sting away from the loosening muscles of his ass.

Dean likes it, likes that initial stretch and how that slow burn makes his cock throb and leak. However, he is slightly relived that you offered him the lube; your fingers are slender, but the pink dildo that you’re wielding isn’t.

You can feel Sam move backward on the bed, his strong hands urging you with him. You whine when his hands leave your breasts for your ass, gripping your cheeks tightly in his fists. He slides his thumbs up the harness straps, over the belt, and up to the middle of your back, bending you over Dean.

Still working your three fingers in and out of Dean – going slow, just like he told you to – you lick his cock into your mouth just as Sam swipes a lubed-up finger over your rim. While his other hand fists your hair, gently bobbing your head up and down over Dean, Sam works you open slowly, one finger at a time until he’s twisting just as many fingers in your ass as you’ve got in Dean’s.

“Fuck, kitten,” Dean groans shakily, taking one of his hands away from the back of his knees, nudging your mouth off of his cock. “Okay, okay, I’m good. Son of a bitch, that’s enough.”

Hearing Dean, but not saying a word, Sam gently tugs you by your hair and pulls you up off of Dean.

“You ready, little girl?” Sam asks, licking away the delicate sheen of sweat that graces your shoulder. When you answer that you are, Sam, squeezes some more of that lube onto his fingertips and reaches around you to slick up your fake cock. “You look so hot right now, little girl. Can’t believe I get to watch you do this.” When you look back at him, he pauses to kiss you, groaning into your mouth, “You know what to do, little girl.”  

When Sam’s hand is gone, Dean reaches for your hip and moves your closer to him. Taking the pink strap-on in your hand, you drag the head over Dean’s slightly gaping hole, just barely pushing inside of him. He gasps and winces at the first half inch, so you try to ease yourself back out of him, but Dean curls the tops of his feet around your waist, trying to pull you closer to him. “No, kitten,” he grits out, “Do it; just go slow.”

“I can -” You reach back to get the lube from Sam. “I can add more.”

“Nuh uh.” Dean reaches up and grabs your hot pink cock at the base, pushing the head further inside of him. “Move. _Now_ , kitten.”

Watching you over your shoulder, Sam strokes your back, hips, and thighs, just barely restraining from pushing his solid cock along the smooth leather part of the harness between your legs. Combining two of his very, _very_ many favorite things – watching and waiting – Sam watches you shoo Dean’s hands away from the backs of his knees, watches how your back muscles flex and cord as you work to keep yourself upright, pushing Dean’s thighs almost flat to his stomach, and burying that pink dildo in Dean’s ass.

Gasping and huffing through a wide open mouth, unable to make any sounds except for expelling the air out of his lungs, Dean feels the burn and stretch of all six and a half inches, and he loves it. When you’ve got that fake dick all the way in his ass, Dean eagerly waits for that slide as you pull back out, but Sam stops you and holds your hips flush to Dean’s groin.

“Hang on, little girl,” Sam tells you, reaching between your legs, groaning when he feels how wet you are around the harness. He feels for the switch at the base of the hot pink plug pushed inside your pussy and flips it to the highest setting, grinning when you squeal and arch your back.

Hardly able to breathe, Dean has no idea what the fuck just happened, but he shouts when your body involuntarily jerks, pushing that pink dildo even further inside of him. However, once he forces his brain to work, Dean realizes that he can feel something just barely vibrating against his prostate. He chokes out, “Fuck, yes.”

Behind you, Sam huskily asks, “How’s that feel, little girl? I know your needy pussy’s been stretched around that plug this whole time, dripping and aching for me. Tell me how much you love it.”

“Feels _so_ good, Sam,” you sob out, the strong vibrations from the plug pulsing against your g-spot. Just as you open your mouth to moan out more of those filthy things that you know Sam loves, you feel him spread some more of that cool lube on your asshole. “Please,” you beg, because it’s the only thing that you can get out. “ _Please_ , Sam.”

Making sure that you’re still open for him, Sam twists his fingers inside of your ass, watching his cock drip. Every time you beg him, another blurt of pre-come leaks free and dribbles down his shaft, and Sam’s so sensitive that he can feel it. Taking a breath, Sam gently pulls his fingers away from your ass, squeezes some more lube on his hand, then strokes himself.

Usually, when you and he use this particular lube, Sam opts to wear a condom, so that it doesn’t desensitize him, but he forgoes it this time. Under normal circumstances, watching you turns Sam on, makes him so hard and achy, but this time – getting to watch you with the black leather strap-on and dildo, fucking someone else in the ass – Sam’s sure he could make himself come with one finger sliding up and down his cock. A little desensitizing might not be bad this time around.

Once Sam’s cock is good and slick, he pushes you even harder into Dean, then slides the head of his dick into your stretched and prepped ass. Not moving, he waits for you to catch your breath, then grabs your hips and tells you, “You can move, little girl, but go slow, because every time you pull out of Dean, there’s no place for you to go except for on my cock. You’re gonna fuck him, but you’re also gonna fuck _me_.”

Wanting nothing more than to collapse into a sweaty and needy heap against Sam – but knowing that you can’t – you simply take a breath, sighing when Sam kisses the back of your neck for encouragement.

After a few seconds, very slowly and almost shakily, you move, just a few inches, pulling out of Dean. Sam was right; there is no other place for you to go, except for on his cock. As you move, you gasp when you feel it stretching your ass, pushing the plug in your pussy tighter against your g-spot.

Not moving you one way or the other, Sam helps you keep your balance and strokes up and down your sides. He can feel the vibrations through your inner walls, and the only words he can really get out are broken off praises as he forces himself not to grab your hips and plunge his cock all the way into your ass. Just like always, Sam simply watches, enjoys how you’re fucking yourself of his cock, gradually picking up your pace.

By the time you work all of Sam’s cock inside of you, Dean’s a mess. He’s covered in sweat, cursing and begging at the same time, and his cock bobs and leaks on his stomach every time you thrust that pink dildo into his ass.

Feeling that slow slide along his prostate and the head of your fake, pink cock stretching his rim when you pull out them push back in, Dean takes it as long he can. Not wanting to touch himself just yet, he switches between fisting the pillow above his head and holding tight to the sheets or the outsides of your thighs.

However, when you start to pick up the pace, Dean _has_ to reach down and grip his cock. Sam hasn’t given you permission to make Dean come yet, so through gritted teeth, he tells you, “Slow, kitten.” When you do what he says, Dean sighs, “Yeah; just like that,” but brings his hands up to your hips, moving you exactly how he likes it. “Slow and hard, kitten.” Dean grunts as you add some strength behind your thrust and push into him a little bit harder. “Son of a bitch. God. _Shit_ , yeah,” he gasps, “Oh, fuck, just like that.”

Keeping your hips at the perfect angle to fuck Dean and take Sam requires some concentration, which is good, because Sam hasn’t changed the setting on your vibrator. The way you’re moving – _slowly_ pushing into Dean, adding a little hip snap at the end that makes him shudder every single time – is driving you insane. Each time you pull out of Dean, you’re slowly filling your ass back up with Sam’s cock, making you out of your mind with want.

“Doing _so_ fucking good, little girl,” Sam whispers in your ear. “Your ass is so fucking tight around my cock. I could come right now and just watch you fuck Dean with my come dripping out of you. It wouldn’t take me long to get hard again. I’d get to listen to you beg me to let you come, and you know how much I love hearing it. Should I do that?”

“No, Sam,” you pant desperately, sweating and shaking, thankful that Sam is there to hold you up. “Please… _don’t_.”

“Why?” Sam presses, loving how lost you are. Watching you lick your lips, he feels you start to slow your hips down, eventually stopping them all together. ‘No, little girl.” Sam spanks your ass. “You don’t get to stop until _I_ say. Tell me, _right now_.”

“Wanna come,” you blurt quickly. “Wanna come with your big cock in my ass, Sam. Please, let me come.”

“Good answer, little girl,” he praises huskily. “How about this? You fuck yourself harder on my dick, ‘cause I wanna hear you beg for it.” Instantly, you open your mouth to do just as Sam told you to do, but he brings one of his hands up to your mouth. “Make Dean come, first. I want you to be a good girl for me and hold that orgasm while you fuck one out of Dean. Can you do that for me, little girl?”

“Yes, Sam,” you choke out, whining from the incessant vibrating in your pussy.

Turning your head, so that you’re looking back down at Dean, you see that he’s got his eyes squeezed shut again. His hand is wrapped around his cock again, gripping it so tightly that it’s practically purple, leaking all over his stomach. Like he can feel you looking at him, Dean’s eyes flutter open, locking onto yours.

In spite of looking positively wrecked, he cocks a half-smile. “Let me have it, kitten. Fuck yourself on Sammy’s cock while you fuck me.”

Taking one of your hands away from Dean’s bent knee, you bring it down to his pre-come soaked fist, tracing your fingers over his slick knuckles. Knowing what you want, Dean moves his hand out of the way, jerking on the bed when you stroke him once and tightly grip the base. Even though you know it’s not going to help much, you give Dean a second to calm down, and then you start to move faster, harder.

The fast pace makes your muscles burn, but Dean keeps urging you on, “Feels good, kitten. Feels _so_ fuckin’ good.”

As you fuck him, that fake, pink cock harnessed onto your body disappears into his reddened hole over and over again. Dean’s cock throbs in your hand, leaks all over your fingers, and when the noises that he’s making start to grow needier and needier, you start to stroke him in time with your thrusts.

Shouting every time you hit his prostate, Dean doesn’t even know what he’s saying. He works his hips up against yours, pushing you back into Sam’s cock, and for a minute the three of you moan and swear at the same time.

“Oh, Christ, kitten. Fuck, just like that,” Dean grits out and wraps his hand around yours, stroking his cock faster. “Don’t stop,” he begs, his voice still gravelly and rough.

Using his other hand, Dean grabs your hip, making you slam into him. All it takes is one more twist of your hips and a stroke of your hand, and Dean’s coming with punched-out groans and curses, shooting creamy white ropes of come all over your hand and his stomach and chest.

Holding your hips in his hands, Sam helps you carefully pull the dildo out of Dean, who twitches as every inch slides out of him.

Still with his cock buried in your ass, Sam holds you still, works open all the buckles on the harness, yanking it off of you and throwing it to the floor. He soothes you when you gasp at the sudden withdrawal of the vibrating plug. “I know, little girl. I just want you to do one more thing for me.” Sam accepts your weak head nod as an answer and whispers in your ear, “Lick him clean. Wanna watch you swallow every single fucking drop, and then I’ll let you come.”

All it takes is Sam’s filthy demand and promise, and you drop down onto Dean. His warm come is tangy on your tongue, his sweat salty underneath that, and he groans out weak sounds every time your tongue touches his skin. You lick his balls clean, carefully lathe your tongue over his throbbing yet softening cock, stroking his thighs when they twitch from that too-much feeling.

With his cock aching and strangled by your ass, Sam strokes your back and hips, while Dean pets your hair, both brothers watching you lick away stray puddles of come along Dean’s chest and middle. Once you’ve done what you were told – swallowed every drop of Dean’s come – you start to push yourself back up, but Sam’s hand in the middle of your back holds you where you are. “Stay right there, little girl.”

Still inside of you, Sam starts off slow, pushing himself into your ass, only to pull back out again. Little by little, he picks up the pace until he’s fucking you so hard that the fronts of his thighs are slapping against your ass.

Every one of Sam’s thrusts pushes you forward a little bit until your face is level with Dean’s, your knees pressed into the insides of his thighs. Wanting to watch your face, Dean pushes your hair out of the way, then lifts his head up to kiss at your gaping and moaning mouth.

Sam sees everything, watches you moan into Dean’s mouth, sure that he can taste himself on your tongue. He lets it go on for a minute, then slides a hand up your back, grabs your shoulder and pulls you back up on your knees and you back to him.

Wrapping one arm around your ribs, Sam grabs one of your breasts and holds it in his hand, while his other hand wraps around your waist, holding you tight to him. He groans when one of your hands wraps around the back of his neck, holding on, so that you can move with him.

“You did _so good_ , little girl,” Sam pants huskily in your ear. “You wanna come?”

“Yes. _Yes_ , please, Sam,” you beg desperately. “ _Please_ let me come.”

Moving his hand so that it’s on to of yours, Sam pulls you even tighter to him. He changes his thrusts to swivels of his hips and grits out in your ear, “Make yourself come, little girl.”

Letting out a sigh of relief through a moan, you take your hand away from the back of Sam’s neck and start to bring it down to your pussy to do as Sam said, but when you do, he grabs it with his other hand, stopping you.

“No, little girl.” Sam tightens his grip on your hands, still pushing his cock into your ass. “You’ve come like this before. You said you wanted to come with my cock in your ass, so do it.”

Sam’s right; you _have_ come just from him fucking your ass. Your pussy leaks, and your clit throbs just from the thought. You want to be touched _there_ , but you do what Sam told you to do.

Ten minutes later, Sam is silently thanking whoever invented anal numbing lube. The desensitization takes just enough away that he’s able to hold on and watch you, but still feel how tight your ass is around his cock.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Sam hears your frustrated groan, “Fuck! Sam, I can’t- Please, Sam. I can’t come this way. I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

Looking up from your neck, Sam sees his brother, lounging back on the bed with his hands clasped behind the back of his head, watching you take cock up your ass. “I bet if you ask Dean nicely, he’ll come over here and help you.”

As soon as the idea is an option, you start begging even more. “Please, Dean. I can’t- Please….” A needy sigh comes out of your mouth when Sam slows his hips down, taking away any chance of an orgasm. “Please….”

Unable to think of a situation where he’d ever say no, Dean pushes himself up off the pillows and gets up on his knees like you and Sam. Lightly dragging his rough fingertips over your soft skin, Dean traces your collarbone, the curve of your breasts, and over your nipples.

After he pinches them with his thumb and forefinger, giving them a little tug, Dean asks, “How’s that feel, kitten?”

Resting your head back against Sam, you whine and move your hips back against him, still chasing the orgasm that’s not even there. “More. Please, Dean. I need you to -”

“Do this?” Dean brings his hand down to your pussy and slowly slides two fingers inside of you.

Sam holds you tighter when you jerk and squirm, shouting when your inner muscles clamp down on his cock.

“Tell me when, kitten,” Dean grunts, taking one of you nipples in his mouth as he slowly fucks you with his fingers. “You gotta tell me when you’re close.”

“I will,” you promise raggedly, “I swear I will.”

Exhaustion and overwhelming need make your body sag back against Sam. Of course, he holds you up and presses reassuring kisses into your neck and shoulder. As he does, Sam looks down and sees Dean kissing his way down your middle, then crouching down so that he can bring those kisses down to your pussy.

“ **Holy fuck!** ” Sam groans when he sees Dean's tongue on your clit, then gasps when you clench around him. “Look down, little girl. Watch Dean lick your pussy. You like that?”

Clumsily nodding your head, you moan out, “Yes, Sam, but I’m close. Please, can I come?”

When Sam doesn’t answer right away, Dean quickly pulls his mouth away from your pussy, licking your slick from his lips.

Not giving you permission to come, Sam stops moving his hips, but doesn’t pull out of your ass. “Spread your thighs as far apart as you can, but don’t let my cock slip out.”

Dean graciously helps you move accordingly.

Still keeping with the rules, Sam doesn’t talk to Dean; just tells you what he wants Dean to do. “Dean’s going to use his thumbs to hold you open, and then all he’s going to do is put his tongue on your clit. He’s not going to move. He’s just going to sit there, little girl, and that’s _all_ you get.”

Because you know that Sam’s going to fuck your ass hard until he comes, your hips are going to move forward, pushing your clit into Dean’s tongue, you gratefully sigh, “Thank you, Sam.”

“You’re welcome, little girl, and because you’re _so good_ for me, you can come whenever you want.”

You barely have time to get out, “Yes, Sam,” before he starts pushing his hips against your ass.

Happily doing what he’s told, Dean simply sits right where he is with his tongue against your clit. Every time Sam thrusts into your ass, the tip of his tongue just barely slips inside your pussy, making you almost shriek and Dean groan.

His cock twitches eagerly between his legs, but only just barely fills. Dean’s sure that with some convincing he could probably get hard again, but after getting fucked in the ass by you and that six and a half inch long pink lady, he’s _totally_ content. Sam starts to pick up the pace, and the only thing that Dean wants is for you to come on his tongue.

Still watching, Sam’s so hard that it fucking hurts. Seeing you whine and moan with a mouth between your legs while Sam gets to fuck you? He never thought Dean would go for it, but then again, Sam never thought that Dean would let you fuck his ass with a pink strap-on, so what the hell does he know?

Not questioning what’s going on in front of him, Sam keeps fucking your ass, gradually letting himself get closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Sam,” you whine, also feeling yourself _finally_ reach your peak.

Dean moans between your legs, and thrusting even harder, Sam raggedly tells you, “Go ahead, little girl. Wanna watch you come like this.”

Not needing anything more, your orgasm plows through you, causing you to clench almost painfully tight around Sam’s cock and your pussy to gush all over Dean’s mouth and chin. Just hearing you scream and thank him over and over again, makes Sam empty himself in your ass as he fucks you through his own orgasm, gasping and shouting.

Without moving his mouth, Dean swallows what he can of your slick, but wants to lick you clean. However, he stays right where he is. Sam’s gently fucking your ass through the last of his orgasm, pushing you forward into Dean’s tongue, and he happily drinks what he can.

Letting your hands go and shifting you in his arms, Sam carefully slips out of you and hands you off to Dean, so that he can grab some water, a handful of towels, and something out of the play drawer. When he comes back, you and Dean are laying on your sides, facing each other. Kissing a path from the small of your back to your shoulder, Sam climbs back up on his bed, settling down on the bed behind you.

When you feel Sam lay down behind you, you instantly try to turn around to face him, but Sam’s hand rests softly on your hip, lighting rubbing your skin with his fingertips. You can feel his breathless mouth against your skin as he kisses your neck and whispers, “Stay right where you are.” You listen to him, but Sam has to smile when you steal one of his shins and keep it trapped between your ankles just so that you can touch him.

It takes just a minute for everyone to get cleaned up and re-hydrated, but before Sam starts to work on the sore muscles in the backs of your thighs, he rubs some soothing cream around your rim. Desensitizing lube or not, Sam can feel how swollen you are under his fingers, and while the thought of you feeling him for the next few days is something that is ridiculously hot for him, he still takes care of you. It’s his job.

You take the cream from Sam when he hands it to you. Dean sees the label and groans while rolling his eyes, but lifts his thigh and lets you apply it. Completely relaxed, his eyes lazily flutter closed when he feels the soothing coolness on his tender and stretched skin.

The entire time that Sam rubs your tired back and thigh muscles, he stays behind you, keeping you turned so that you’re facing Dean. Usually, Dean’s the one at your back and both he and Sam take care of you, but this time, Dean needs attention too.

Of course, you’re the one that gives Dean the attention. Just like Sam does to you, you reach up with your hand and start to rub Dean’s shoulder, but when Dean mumbles something under his breath about how he’s not at a damn spa, both you and Sam have to chuckle.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Dean takes your hand away from his shoulder, slides it up to the back of his head and kisses you, sighing contentedly against your lips. Dean’s a simple guy; he just needs some touch, some time to breathe, and a little bit of closeness. Yeah, it’s cuddling. Sue him.

Needing a little something of his own, Sam waits for a lull in your and Dean’s kisses, then gently turns your face back to his and presses a few kisses of his own into your lips, but then nudges your face back toward Dean’s. Still staying so close to you, Sam strokes the side of your cheek while pressing more kisses along your jaw and neck, watching your tongue slowly move with Dean’s.

Knowing that you’re okay with it, Sam willingly passes your mouth back and forth between his and Dean’s, because when Sam starts something, he finishes it. Anytime that Sam plays, it starts with the safeword and ends with _everyone_ content, safe, and comforted – Dean included. And when that happens, when all the blood redistributes to Dean’s arms, legs, and brain, Sam knows that his brother will happily stumble his way out the door and down the hall.

However, you’ll stay exactly where you are _in Sam’s bed_ , and he’ll have you _all_ to himself.

 


End file.
